High School Drama, First Dates, and School Dances
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: Butch and Buttercup are in a relationship, and sometimes, Butch gets really angry when someone bullies his girlfriend. Blossom got a bad grade on a report, and decides to ignore Brick for awhile. Bubbles is in love with a bad boy. Will Butch keep his cool before someone gets hurt? Will Blossom and Brick stay in a relationship? And will Bubbles and Austin become bf/gf?
1. Blossom loses her temper over a report

**Spoilers: if you haven't read "My Dead Brother," then you should read the story before this. Any comments/reviews appreciated. **

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

Townsville has recovered to its original self. My family and I moved to a bigger house with more rooms because my sisters and I want privacy. Bubbles' room is painted blue, and it has girly decorations on the wall. There are stuffed animals on her vintage bed, and occasionally on the floor.

Blossom's bedroom is painted pink, but doesn't have as many girlish decorations. There is a big bookshelf in her room, and her bed is plaid pink. Sometimes she leaves the books on the floor or the bed because she didn't feel like placing them back into the bookshelf.

My room is painted lime green, and there are sporty decorations. My bed is lime green, and the pillows are made of silk. My room is a bit messy, but not too messy. The sports things are often in the closet, or if they're too big to fit into the closet, then they would be in the garage.

We also have a vanity in our rooms, and our own personalized laptops. My laptop is lime green, with some sporty stickers on it. Blossom's laptop is pink, but doesn't have any decoration or whatsoever. Bubbles' laptop is blue, and has butterfly stickers on it.

Our house is a bit old, but it has new furniture in it. There is a cream-colored couch in the living room, along with the same television set that we have for years. The dining table has eight seats. There are four bathrooms and four bedrooms in our house.

The basement is converted into a lab because Professor likes doing experiments and whatsoever. That is because he's a scientist. There also is two extra rooms- one is the gaming room where my sisters and I would play our games, and the other room is the home gym.

Oh, and we also have our own 3ds. Mine has a Legend of Zelda symbol on it. Bubbles' 3ds is turquoise blue because there isn't a pastel blue 3ds for her. Blossom's 3ds is pink. Out of our team called Powerpuff Girls, Blossom is the best gamer. I am the second best, and Bubbles is the third best.

A cold winter breeze blows my raven hair as I walked into the school. Blossom is wearing a plaid pink skirt and a sleeveless blouse, along with a warm sweater that is also pink. Bubbles is wearing a pastel blue dress with long sleeves and a pair of tights. I am wearing a lime green skirt and a lime green sweater.

I am not too tomboyish as well, but not too girly either. I am in between. I got my schedule, and walked to first period. First period is gym. Butch is there as well, and I wonder if we are going to share some of the classes here at school.

"Hey, Buttercup. How's it going?" He asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Same. And do you have the heart to forgive your family yet?"

"Not yet, Butch."

Out of all the girls in this class, I have the most athletic body. And out of all the boys in this class, Butch is the most muscular. When he flexes his biceps for a second, the girls suddenly swooned, and placed their hands on their hearts. I swooned a bit, maybe because he is so strong.

"Can you believe it? Butch's so hot," One of the girls said.

"And he is so strong, strong enough to be my knight in shining armor!" The other girl replied.

I approached them, and smirked slightly. "Butch is my boyfriend," I said.

"Aww, really? You're so lucky, Buttercup," The girls said in unusion.

"So why steal him from me when he is in love with me?"

The girls stared blankly as I walked back to the bench, and sat upon it. Butch sat next to me, and held my hand.

* * *

Blossom's P.O.V

I have math in first period. Brick is in the same class during this period. He can be charming, and sometimes a girl falls for his charm. The weird thing is, Brick is like a Prince Charming, and Butch is like a knight in shining armor. Austin, who is the high school athlete, has a reputation of being like a bad boy.

I wonder what they call bad boys in romantic fairy tales. Buttercup is like a warrior princess (kinda), and Bubbles is like a princess that sometimes needs saving. I don't need saving as much, and I read books a lot. So, I am neutral- sometimes I have to be saved, and sometimes I save somebody else.

I stared blankly at the mid term grades. I got a B instead of an A+ in science! I am so going to ask my science teacher about why I got this stupid grade. I'm sure I did right in science. I groaned as I placed my head into my hands. "I'm not that stupid," I muttered. Brick took notice of the report, and looked into my crystal pink eyes.

"It's just a report. School is not more important than fighting crime," Brick said. I stared blankly at him, and made a face. "You think it's normal?!" I screamed.

"Blossom, calm down!"

"I won't, Brick! I was fighting crime last night with my sisters, and the Gangreen Gang won't give up on attempting to kidnap Buttercup! And then there is another crime scene involving Sedusa robbing a jewelry store while in disguise! And the last thing we know, the robbers tried to steal from the bank and from a rich family!"

I pounded my desk, and I can feel anger bubbling up inside of me.

"And I completely forgot about the stupid science test! It's like I have to stay in school more often and stop fighting crime just to up my grades again! I wouldn't get hired someday to be a teacher if I get one single bad grade on my damn reports!"

"Blossom, calm down! It's okay!"

"It's not okay-" Brick immediately smooched my lips, and I calmed down the instant I felt his lips.


	2. Doing Graffiti on a First Date

Bubbles' P.O.V

It's pretty much normal for me to get B's or C's on my mid term reports. Buttercup's grades are improving a bit, and Blossom could get a bad grade on occasions. I only get an A+ in art class because the teacher likes most of my paintings. Austin's paintings have a little, you know, gore.

His paintings usually portray something like a head being cut off the person's body. I don't have a problem with gore, though. I've played games that involve gore. I've seen Buttercup play "The Walking Dead" and "Call of Duty." I looked at Austin's painting, and I find the pic to be a bit disturbing, but very illustrated.

"Do you like it?" Austin asked.

"Yes, minus the goriness in the pic."

He looks at my picture, and I smiled. "Well, this picture involves a princess fighting evil. Her dress is torn, and she is holding a sword. Her expression tells us that she is determined," I said.

"You know, this reminds me of a Deviant art picture of Princess Zelda," Austin said.

"Cool! You know about the Legend of Zelda?"

"Yes."

Austin gave me a sly smirk, and I blushed a bit. "So, what are you doing after school today?"

"I don't know. What are you doing after school?"

"How about we do some prank calls and a little bit of graffiti?"

"Okay. Sounds cool."

Austin pecked me on the lips, and I blushed a bit more.

* * *

**After school...**

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

Bubbles is possibly on a date with Austin, the high school bad boy. I am sitting in the dining room, staring at a piece of homework. I couldn't figure out this hard problem, but I'm not stupid- math is hard for me. Blossom would finish this without a problem.

"Fuck that stupid science teacher," I heard Blossom mutter. This is the first time that I've heard someone cuss. I tried not to show offense, because I don't like bad words as much- which is why I rarely use them.

"Did you just cuss?" I asked.

"Yes. So?! Just finish your homework!"

"You don't have to be so mean!"

"Alright, fine. I'll help you with your homework."

"Thanks."

* * *

Bubbles' P.O.V

Austin smirks as he gives me a can of spray paint. It is light blue. I wonder if people would suspect that I painted the walls with the graffiti. I feel a winter breeze on my cheek as I watch Austin paint the wall with the graffiti. When he finished, there is an image of the night of a full moon.

I thought it was really beautiful. "Your turn," He said.

I took some of the cans, and walked to the nearby wall. I decided to do a sunset, since sunsets are beautiful. I simply sprayed the light blue paint on the wall, and then I sprayed an image of the sun setting. It was sheer perfection when I finished. I took the black paint, and painted my name on the wall.

I smirked, confident that I wouldn't get accused of doing graffiti on the walls. "You know, there is a new, exclusive nightclub. We should go there tonight," Austin said.

"That'll be awesome, but I don't have the right clothes."

"Well, that's okay. You can get something at the mall."

"Okay, but I'll have to finish homework before going. I don't want the Professor to get mad at me for not doing homework."

I waved good-bye, and flew to the mall to look for a super-short miniskirt and a sexy tube top. Red lipstick is a great turn on, but I wouldn't imagine getting raped. Though, I think it looks great on me as it does on Taylor Swift. Professor wouldn't be home tonight, and Blossom would be reading in her room.

Buttercup would love to party, but I think she would hate to get drunk. A pair of high heeled boots caught my eye- they would be an awesome addition to my party outfit. I quickly rushed into the store, and proceeded to buy them.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I logged into Facebook, and there is a message left on my timeline. I'm sure Butch has left the message.

"I'll come meet up with you at the nightclub tonight," I typed.

"Okay. Make sure to look hot tonight," Butch replied.

"I will."


	3. A Night at the Nightclub

Buttercup's P.O.V

It is six o'clock in the evening, and we are dressing up for the night at the nightclub. Bubbles is just finished with her homework, and is wearing the party outfit. I have a pair of black, high heeled boots and a super short, lime green dress that shows off my legs. My hair is curled, and Bubbles' hair is also curled.

We look a bit similiar, but I am wearing a dress, and she is wearing a skirt. I swished the pink lipstick on my lips, and puckered a bit when I looked in the mirror. Bubbles is wearing red lipstick, and she reminds me of Taylor Swift. We walked outside, and got into our cars. We drove to the nightclub a second later.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the nightclub, and the boys are waiting for us. Butch looks a bit sexy in his punk rock party outfit, and Austin also has a punk rock party outfit. We walked into the nightclub, and there is so many teens partying. The bartenders are adults, but the partygoers are teens?

I smirked at the realization as we sit at the bar. "Hey, Bubbles. Do you want a drink? That'll help you get party-hardy," Austin asked. I can't handle the thought of someone raping my sister. "Are you pressuring her?" I demanded. "No. She just wants to have fun," Austin retorted.

Sometimes I think he is too much of a bad boy for Bubbles to handle. I mean, Bubbles wants to keep a pure reputation when it comes to superhero status. "I want a drink. I haven't had a drink today," Bubbles said. The bartender immediately gave Bubbles a bottle of alcohol.

Bubbles placed her lips on the brim of the bottle. "Would you like a drink?" The bartender asked. "No," I replied. "Okay, girl. But you can get one if you ever felt thirsty," He said as he went back to minding his business. Butch and I got onto the dance floor, and started dancing wildly.

When I looked to the left, Bubbles is displaying signs of being intoxicated. She walked onto the dance floor, and started dancing. The song "Disturbia" started playing, and some people started to sing along. I remember the dance moves on "Just dance 4" pretty well. "Let's dance along," I told Butch.

"No, you do it! You're awesome at dancing along to this song," Butch challenged. "Okay, fine," I replied. I started dancing, and I smiled. This is like, the best nightclub ever! While dancing, I can see Bubbles dancing in a way that could attract a guy to her. She placed her hands on her hips, and her hips moved from side to side.

Austin aproaches her, and touches her while Bubbles is dancing. They started to hold hands as the song continues. Soon, everyone is watching me dance along to the song.

* * *

Butch's P.O.V

Buttercup is like, the best dancer when it comes to partying. She stopped dancing, and everybody cheered. A waitress approached us, and she is holding two bottles of alcohol and two bottles of beer on her serving pan. "Care for one?" The waitress asked. I thought for a minute, and then told her "no."

The Gangreen Gang appeared at the door, and Ace seems to be smirking. "Oh, this is not going to be good. Somebody will get hurt," I told myself. I felt a protective streak towards Buttercup. I don't want her raped or kidnapped. I quickly approached Ace. "What do you want?!" I demanded.

"Oh, looks like Butch is protecting the warrior princess!" Ace remarked. His remark made me really angry, angry enough to severely injure the gang. "Of course I am protecting Buttercup!" I retorted. Everyone gathered around us as we walk to the dance floor to fight. "Bring it," I said.

"Okay, here is the deal. If you win, then we can leave you and Buttercup alone. If you lose, then I'll kidnap Buttercup and then rape her," Ace said. Buttercup's eyes went wide at the word "rape." Isn't that what almost every girl fears? She is like one of those girls. Looks like I have to save Buttercup for the third time.

I threw a punch at Ace's face, and he groaned in pain. I choked him with my arm, and threw him to the floor so that I can attack him more. I never knew that he must be this weak for a male! Ace slapped my cheek, and punched my chest real hard. I poked Ace's left eye, and he screamed in pain. I smirked.

Big Billy is up next, but he seems like he didn't know what to do. I simply punched him real hard, and he flew across the room and into the wall. Little Grubber came up next, but he doesn't seem to have any fighting skill. I simply threw him across the room, and Snake came up next. He punched my chest, and I kicked his crotch real hard.

I then threw him across the room. Lil Arturo is up next, but is acting cowardly. He simply rushed off. I crossed my arms, and smirked. The gang rushed to the door to leave, and I smirked. "And don't mess with me," I said, "Or else!" And that is when some people started to become afraid of me.

"Butch! You saved me," Buttercup said as she rushed to my side. Her lips pressed against mine, and my lips did the same. My heart fluttered, and she smiled as we started dancing. "You're my hero," She concluded. "And you're my princess. I'll always protect you," I replied. She giggled in response.

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

It is almost midnight, and I am getting tired. Bubbles possibly passed out while dancing. Austin is just sitting at the table. "Do you mind if I drive you home?" Butch asked. "I wouldn't mind," I replied. Austin picked up Bubbles, and walked to the door. Butch and I followed him, and we are now outside.

Once we got home, Butch and I walked to the door. Austin is already waiting outside. "It doesn't turn as perfect as I planned, my love. At least I protected you the whole time," Butch said as we embraced. Our faces were mere inches apart, and I can feel his breath on my lips. I pressed my lips against his, and we kissed for like, five seconds.

Butch and I broke from the kiss. Austin approached me. "Please tell me where her bedroom is," He said. "Her bedroom is upstairs, and it is at the left side of the house," I replied as Austin walks into the house. I quickly rushed upstairs to change into my pajamas.


	4. Bubbles' Jealousy, and Sibling Drama

Buttercup's P.O.V

Blossom didn't ask us where we were last night, fortunately, so she wouldn't spill the beans to everybody who adores me and Bubbles for having "hot" bodies. Blossom is the least popular because of her bossiness.

Bubbles and I have the same amount of fans, and sometimes we get letters from guys asking if we could go out with them. I changed into my usual winter outfit, and walked out the door with my sisters.

* * *

Butch's P.O.V

Brick was being annoying all morning because he kept asking me where I went last night. "Shut the fuck up, Brick! I just went on a damn date with Buttercup, that's all!" I shouted. "Okay, fine." Brick replied, "Where did you go last night?"

"On a fucking date, Brick!"

"Where on a date?"

"Okay, we just went to Austin's party," I lied.

"Was there any supervision though?"

"Yes, you idiot!"

Brick shot an angry glare at me. Now, I regretted what I just said to him. We flew out the window to go to school. We both have quick tempers, but mine is worse because I'm more masculine. Brick is more of a dork- he always get good grades like Blossom does. He's not as muscular, also.

"Dork," I muttered with an amused grin.

"Shut up," Brick retorted.

"Idiot."

"Big bully."

"Bookworm!"

"Jock!"

"Your girlfriend is a dork!"

"Your girlfriend is a superhero with a soft side, so sometimes she needs saving!"

"So?!"

"I don't have any problems with it, though."

"If you are a dork, then why didn't you wear glasses like Blossom does at times?! You know..."

"Not all dorks wear glasses, so ha!"

"I hope you don't mind getting a punch on your face."

I smirked as I punched Brick's face. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"I dunno."

"Whatever."

"You and Blossom are goody-two shoes!"

"So?!"

"Don't be copying me!"

"I'm not copying you!"

We are at the school entrance. It is usual for us to argue every morning, and be nice to each other again when afternoon comes.

* * *

Bubbles' P.O.V

When I approach my locker, Austin is standing next to a girl, looking as if he is flirting with the girl. I saw red, and angrily approached the girl. "You leave him! He is mine, not yours, idiot!" I shouted as I pointed at the door that leads to the parking lot. "Now!" I concluded. The girl frowned a bit, and walked off.

"I was just trying to make you jealous," Austin said, "I'm sorry if this bothers you."

"That's okay. Never approach a girl or I'll have to be mean to the girls that are near you."

Austin and I embraced, and kissed deeply.


	5. Butch gets in trouble for protecting BC?

Buttercup's P.O.V

Butch and I are sitting next to each other. "You are always pretty," He said.

"Thank you," I said as I blushed a light pink. A few school bullies surrounded the table, and smirked hatefully at me. "I didn't do nothing," I quickly said, "You did something! You pushed me down the steps last week."

"You verbally fight back like a girl! You sound like a nine year old who is trying to get someone to leave her alone," The dark haired boy said. The navy-haired boy placed his hands on the back of my neck, and tightened his grip.

Butch punched the navy haired boy, and threw the dark haired one across the cafeteria with full stregnth. The students crowded to watch the fight. I think that after the fight, everyone would fear Butch.

"Are you gonna be cheerleading your boyfriend?" My friend Erica asked.

"I don't know. Butch is naturally aggressive, violent, and protective."

"It could be Butch's testerone in overdrive."

"What would he do when graduating, though?"

"He may get into the army."

"What are you doing when you graduate?"

"I'd like a job as a physical education teacher for the middle school."

"Hah! Sounds like a stereotype! Like, are you going to depend on a guy for protection and work at a school?"

"Yeah. I don't want to die, you know."

Erica is kind of a tomboy, and she would rather be rough than be feminine. She sometimes teases me for having a boyfriend. "You always place your safety first," She said.

Brick wants to be a football player- he enjoys football so much. Blossom wants to be a nurse- a job for a goody two shoes. Bubbles wants to be a ballet dancer, and I think Austin wants to be a bartender for one of the local nightclubs around Townsville.

Erica wants to be a health teacher for the middle school. I think she would do good because she often gets good grades in health class. She is on the track team, and she wrestles in the winter. She sometimes play soccer or baseball in the late summer.

If you don't know what she looks like, she has blond hair, a heart shaped face, and hazel eyes.

Butch glared angrily at the dark haired boy as he presses the boy's body against the wall. "You bully her one more time, I'll kill you!" He threatened. The navy-haired boy placed his hands on my neck again, and tightened the grip.

"Die, bitch." He said as Butch slams the dark haired boy into the trash. Butch took notice of the navy haired boy choking me, and approached us. He slammed the navy-haired boy with all his stregnth, and the navy-haired boy screamed in pain.

He pushed him to the floor, and pressed his wrists against the floor. "Please don't hurt me!" The boy screamed. "Jack, you okay?!" The dark haired boy asked. "Victor, I'm not okay! The bitch's henchman is killing me!" Jack retorted as Butch grabbed Jack's head, and started banging his head against the floor.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you! Never try to hurt my love again!" Butch shouted angrily. He's out of control right now. Jack passed out from all the blows, and Butch stood up. "There, problem solved, my princess. I saved you from those dickfaces," He said.

The principal rushed in with a student, and the student pointed at Butch. "He severely attacked the bullies! The bullies' names are Jack and Victor, by the way. Butch needs to be in detention or something," The student said as he started visibly shaking in fear.

"Why do you even care?!" Butch shouted.

"Butch, you are coming with me, now!" The principal demanded with spite in his voice, "We do not tolerate bullying and attacking people in the school!"

I got back into my seat, and wondered what is going to happen next. The students got back to their seats, and ate as if nothing had happened. I'm sure the boy drama got way out of control here.

* * *

Butch's P.O.V

"But I'm trying to protect Buttercup from the bullies," I said.

"There's no way you are going to save yourself from getting detention or getting suspended for a few weeks. You've been in trouble a few times because of your violent behavior," Mr. Day retorted.

"So?! You're a fucking idiot! You should have seen the bullies, and you would have fucking kicked them out!"

"Please, no language. Language is rude and unacceptable."

"They tried to kill her, so I saw red and beated up the bullies real good."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you have ever played a game that caused you to be so violent- possibly a game involving a guy saving a girl."

"I did play some games, you retard. Aren't you going to also punish the bullies? They get what they deserved."

"Okay. Victor and Jack's parents are going to be notified about their attempt to murder Buttercup."

"And are you still-"

"I may. I'll decide later. You're staying after school, along with the bullies."


	6. The Consequences

**After school, there is a meeting with the parents and their sons that bullied Butch's girlfriend...**

* * *

Butch's P.O.V

I am sitting in the office, half expecting to receive a glare from the parents of Jack and Victor. I knew I was trying to protect Buttercup. One mother is navy haired, and the other one is dark haired, but has dark blue eyes.

"I don't know what is with them when they hurt her- Buttercup and I were sitting next to each other at lunch when suddenly the boys appeared," I said. Jack and Victor glared angrily at me, and I gave them an intimidating glare.

"I told you," I muttered angrily. "You're just her henchman," Jack remarked. "I'm not a henchman! You don't know what that means, you dimwits!" I retorted.

"Quit it, Butch. You are just a piece of shit that exploded at us," Victor said. I held up my middle finger as to fuck them off. "That's an innapropriate way to deal with bullies," Mr. Day said.

"Like, are you totally stupid?! You apparently don't know who Buttercup is! Are you gonna be our freakin Pharoah?!" I retorted. Our principal comes from Egypt, and that may be why I call him names sometimes.

"Quiet, Butch. We knew you have done such violent acts a few times this school year," He replied. He seems calm, but cold in his tone of voice. He is also a bit shallow and void in personality.

"Mrs. Vasquez, you are Jack's mother, right? Is there anything responsible for his rude behavior?" Mr. Day asked the navy-haired woman.

"Well, yeah. His dad is abusive, and he didn't care about reinforcing his behavior. I am too busy to deal with my younger children to ever pay attention to Jack," Mrs. Vasquez said.

Oh, so that is how Jack became a bully as a result. I've known those bullies since fifth grade. They used to bully other people. Now, they're trying to get attention.

"Ms. Maras, have you known where Victor's behavior originated from?" Mr. Day asked the dark haired woman.

"Yes, sir. Victor has played violent games ever since the age of four. What is worse that added to his behavior, is that his father died of skin cancer. In fourth grade, his sister died in an accident. He got more angry because some of his relatives died," Ms. Maras replied.

Victor's anger causes him to be mean? I sighed as I glare angrily at Jack and Victor. "You will lose," I said with a slight smirk. "No, you will lose! You're so going to be history," Jack taunted.

"I believe the right punishment for you boys is suspension for two weeks. You will not come to school, but will be given lots of work," Mr. Day said.

"Yes! Two weeks suspension! But lots of mean work..." I muttered.

"You can go home now, but don't be coming to school for two weeks! It will be an offense to do so," The principal said as I walked out of the school. The boys would have gotten expelled or something- then they wouldn't have to kill Buttercup the next time they see her.

I simply hopped onto my skateboard, and rode home. Why is the principal so stupid?! I was just trying to protect Buttercup from the bullies! I am greeted by a load of questions from Brick as I enter the house.

"Did you get suspended? Did you get into trouble for getting back at the bullies? And did you have to be taken off the wrestling team and the football team?"

"I did get suspended for fighting the bullies. And they better not take me out of those manly sports, or else the idiotic principal will suffer!"

"The principal does not coach those teams- Mr. Jones coaches the teams! Remember?!"

I gave my somewhat annoying brother a death glare as I walked up the stairs. "What the hell is up with you lately?!" Brick called from downstairs.

"Nothing! I just had a girlfriend that I have to protect!"

"No need to be so overprotective, man. The Powerpuff Girls don't need as much protection."

"But they do!"

"You're a sexist dude. Not all girls need protection!"

I smirked as I walked back downstairs to tell him off. "I'm not sexist. Princess Peach from the Mario series gets kidnapped all of the time! I know Buttercup can be awesome, but not as awesome as I am. I'm sure Blossom needs protection, but Bubbles always need protection like a damsel in distress does."

"So?! Butch, have you played the Legend of Zelda series? Because Princess Zelda knows how to defend herself. She helped fight against Ganon in Twilight Princess and Wind Waker, and she does the same thing in Spirit Tracks!"

"But she gets taken by any type of villain though. Tomb Raider's Lara Croft is much better at defending herself."

"She doesn't use a sword or bow though- she uses, I think- possibly self defense or a gun."

"Girls can't defend themselves in real life, dude!"

"But the female superheroes know how to-"

"They get euthanized by the villain because they're quite stupid and their boyfriends and husbands are better at fighting evil and defending themselves!"

"You think so? Wonder Woman and some other superheroines would like to have a talk with you. If Princess Zelda exists, then she would have a talk with you, too! I mean, those girls you talked about actually defend themselves- except for Peach. And how are those girls stupid?!"

"Because they are nothing but cowards, and they're so interested in boys and they're too ditzy. They're too dependent on men for protection. All women and girls, no matter what age, are cowards!"

"But military women aren't cowards-"

"They can't fight in there because they are afraid of everything- from terrorists to guns and such! They can't even carry somebody to safety because they're only made up of skeleton!"

Brick only becomes more quarrelsome, maybe because I got in trouble. He's like Blossom- he hates when his brothers get in trouble. The same goes for Blossom when it comes to her sisters.


	7. An online conversation

Buttercup's P.O.V

I am just finished with homework, and now, I am on my computer. I checked my email, and there is a notification from Butch. I guess he may still be overprotective. Since ever Butch defeated Him, Butch has been acting too overprotective of me. He would post things on his status or so, and sometimes he would constantly send me texts.

Let's not forget the night that he beated up the Gangreen Gang so I would be safe. I was thankful that he protected me at the time, though. I logged onto Facebook, and posted a comment on Butch's status. As a result, the conversation started.

"Hey, Butterbabe."

"Don't you dare call me babe!"

"I got suspended, so that means I get more time to protect you. I'll always protect you. Are you doing anything for tonight or tomorrow, even the weekend? Maybe next week?"

"Why are you totally obsessed with my safety?!"

"I can't risk losing you. You are my princess, and nobody else's."

"That could be a reason, but it doesn't mean I'm going to be the damsel in distress. To me, the word 'princess' means damsel in distress."

"I agree."

"Hell, at least somebody agrees with me! Bubbles wouldn't agree with me when we talked about princesses when we got home. She said she's seen a princess fight back, but I told her that princesses are too defenseless to do so."

"Even Princess Zelda doesn't fight back. Princess Peach always get kidnapped more often because she does not hold a fucking weapon. She is a coward like Princess Zelda." **(Author's note: How is Princess Zelda cowardly? She fought back a few times in certain Zelda titles, but not the earlier ones or the newest ones.) **

"So I am not a princess. I am a superhero."

"I forget that all the time."

"You should remember not to call me your princess!"

"Alright, babe. I wouldn't call you that if you dislike the nickname."

"And don't call me babe either!"

"I wouldn't call you that anymore- I promise."

"Oh, whatever. And you need to lay off of being so overprotective of me."

"No! If I did, then you'll get kidnapped or worse!"

"Goodness, no wonder you're so paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid. I noticed the way that the GangGreen Gang's leader, Ace, looked at you in a way that any rapist would do if he sees a woman that may become his victim."

"Really? You mean that night?"

"Yes. I have a bad feeling about this."

"So? I can defend myself, you know."

"But you act so defenseless and helpless when somebody plans to rape you!"

"I am not a damsel in distress, for the trillionth time!"

"That's it. I'm coming to your house to spend the night. Hope your family didn't mind a boy sleeping with you."

"Professor is in the hospital because he is suffering from cancer. Blossom and Bubbles are going to be gone for the weekend. So, you can come over if you want."

"Alright."

* * *

**Sorry if I haven't posted in a while. I was so busy playing my sims game because I just got the world called "Dragon Valley."**


	8. A Major Cliffhanger

Buttercup's P.O.V

The doorbell rang, and Butch is standing right outside the door. "You may come inside," I said. Even though I don't normally allow boys into the house, I still intend to do so to Butch just in case the Gangreen Gang planned to arrive.

* * *

**Major cliffhanger here. I don't have much inspiration. I am doing multiple stories at once! So, next chapter may possibly be an epilogue.**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Buttercup and Butch graduated from high school, and are now engaged. Blossom is married to Brick, and Bubbles is planning to marry Austin.


End file.
